New Home
by Inu Neko Princess
Summary: Kagome got back from the defeat of Naraku with many casualties period when she got home her family was dead. So now she lives in an orphanage with a few months left until she has to work there. What happens when Nagisa Sena here's her singing at the window and wants her as her daughter? Pairing Izu/Kag/Ryo


Summary:

Kagome came back from defeating Naraku. She is 17 now and is now an Ice Nature Neko demon. When she came out of the well house she found her family dead. She is not old enough to live alone and she has no more living relatives so she has to go to an orphanage. What happens when she is singing out her new bedroom window at the orphanage and Nagisa Sena hears her voice and wants to meet her, and decides that if she is cute that she will keep her?

Kagome:

Black blue hair w/ light blue/ice blue highlights w/ emerald green tips; her eyes are ice blue fading emerald green; has a perfect body; has DD-cup breasts; in demon form she has ice blue tipped cat ears and emerald green claws, a blue diamond on her forehead and strips like Sesshomaru but are ice blue and emerald green.

Songs she wrote in the story:

Blank Space (Taylor Swift); Bad Blood (Taylor Swift); Love Story (Taylor Swift); Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift); Stand Up To Your Fears (Inu Neko Princess); Miss You (Inu Neko Princess); I Don't Like Loneliness (Inu Neko Princess) and Talkin About (Inu Neko Princess).

Pairings:

Izumi/Kagome/Ryouma

Rei/Shougo

\- XX -

 **\- Prologue -**

\- XX -

Kagome walked out of the well house, covered in blood, and was headed to the house when she smelled blood, her family's blood. She ran to the house as fast as she could, will not using her Demon Speed when she got inside she saw her mother on the floor with her neck cut open. She walks slowly farther into the house and saw her Grandpa and her little brother, Souta, dead throats cut.

Then she screamed, as loud as possible, and broke down crying by her little brother, holding him close.

She heard the sounds police cars and people rushing up the stairs, but she didn't let go of her brother's body holding him close to her and crying and his hair. She got his blood onto her clothes, but she didn't care.

The door opened and the police rushed in, but she just still didn't care, she was in shock.

The police started asking her questions, but she couldn't answer them, she just sat staring at the wall as the Medics took her family away. When she finally got out of her shock, was when a police officer, with a kind smile, ask her if she has anymore living relatives.

She said no because her grandfather was the last living relative she had, but now he was dead as was her mother and brother. The police officer asked her to pack up her clothes because he's going to take her to the orphanage. She did as she was told but on the inside, she was crying because she didn't want to leave her family home, but she knew she had to. Because she couldn't live alone, her family was not rich in fact they were very poor so she wouldn't be able to keep that keep the house.

As she came downstairs, she saw how everything that was covered in blood was gone. The police officer, that asked her to pack her stuff, promised her that they would find the Killer.

When she got into the car she didn't pay attention to anything she was just in her own little world thinking about how everything played out. The final battle with Naraku was a bloody one Miroku and Sango died in each other's arms by the final attack of Naraku. Inuyasha died protecting Kikyo, Shippo, Rin, and Kilala were all in Kaede's Village. Sesshomaru didn't die he just got hurt very badly and that was it.

She came out of her thoughts as the car pulled up to the orphanage. The officer got out and helped her out of the car, while another officer was talking to the warden of the orphanage about her stay, saying that if she didn't get adopted in a few months then she would have to help and work at the orphanage.

She agreed to this but didn't know what was coming.

\- XX-

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

\- XX -

Kagome was sitting by the window, a few day after she came here, and her bedroom at the orphanage when a song came to her:

 _I don't want to be alone,_

I want to have someone holding me close,

I want to be loved by someone,

I don't like to be alone,

I don't like loneliness.

I just want to be home,

I just want to be held close,

In the arms of a mother,

Holding me with love.

I just want to be with someone,

Who I know will you love me,

And hold me close to them.

I don't like to be alone,

I don't like loneliness,

I don't want to be alone,

I want to have someone holding me close,

I want to be loved by someone,

I don't like to be alone.

I don't like loneliness,

In my heart,

In my soul.

Little did she know that while she was singing Nagisa Sena was walking by the orphanage at that moment and her song touched her heart.

So she walked into the orphanage and asked who was singing. She didn't expect the answer she got, but what she was told was that a girl at the age of 17, was in the room she spoke of. The warden said that the girl came in a few days ago her family was murdered, and she didn't have anywhere else to go, and she told her of the deal she made with the police that if she didn't get adopted in a few months she would have to work at the orphanage.


End file.
